


Your hand in mine

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le mani di Logan sono ruvide e callose, forti come blocchi di granito, troppo segnate dalle armi e dalle botte per essere gentili, anche quelle poche volte in cui lui si sforza di esserlo (e non succede spesso, proprio no, ma quando ci sono Rogue o Jean di mezzo succede con una certa frequenza, diciamo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> ─ Scritta per 500themes_ita, prompt #231. Mani ruvide  
> ─ IDEK. Sto rivedendo tutti i film sugli X-Men e shippare questi due è palesemente cosa buona e giusta. Anche se lei è piccola e lui è Wolverine, sì. Shut up e_e” La timeline, comunque, è verso il finale del primo film, poco prima che Logan parta, diciamo.

Le mani di Logan sono ruvide e callose, forti come blocchi di granito, troppo segnate dalle armi e dalle botte per essere gentili, anche quelle poche volte in cui lui si sforza di esserlo (e non succede spesso, proprio no, ma quando ci sono Rogue o Jean di mezzo succede con una certa frequenza, diciamo).

Rogue, che riesce sempre ad avvertire questa ruvidezza anche attraverso i vestiti, non può fare a meno di chiedersi quanto più ruvida ancora dev'essere una sua carezza sulla pelle nuda. Quel pensiero le fa avvampare di colpo le guance, un po' perché è la prima volta che si sofferma ad immaginare una cosa del genere dopo il tremendo disastro che è stato il suo primo bacio, un po' perché, insomma, _è Logan._

Eppure è proprio perché _è Logan_ , che Rogue si concede di indugiare un po' sull'idea.

Gli altri ─  _tutti_  gli altri, compresi i mutanti della scuola ─ stanno ben attenti a non toccarla mai, anche se lei indossa sempre i guanti e non lascia nemmeno una piccola porzione di pelle scoperta. Non lo fanno per paura: è semplice istinto, e Rogue lo sa bene, ma comunque non può fare a meno di sentirsi ferita nel notare con quanta attenzione il resto del mondo si muove attorno a lei.

Sono i piccoli gesti, soprattutto. Il modo in cui i suoi compagni le passano i libri o i quaderni, tenendoli in punta di dita all'estremità opposta di quella che porgono a lei. Il vuoto che le si crea intorno camminando per i corridoi. Ritrovarsi da sola negli spogliatoi. Cose così.

Logan, invece, non ha paura di toccarla, anche se ne avrebbe più ragione di tutti gli altri, visto che ha provato per ben due volte quali sono le conseguenze. Eppure non le risparmia mai un buffetto sulla testa, se ha indosso un cappello, o una semplice pacca sulla spalla quando la incontra per i corridoi. Sempre in quel suo modo rude, ovviamente, ma per lei è già molto più che qualcosa. È, a dire il vero, il massimo del contatto umano a cui possa aspirare.

Rogue sbuffa, poi si rigira nel letto, stendendosi a pancia in su, e abbraccia con più forza il cuscino. Sopra di lei, in un angolo del vecchio soffitto, un ragnetto tesse placidamente la sua ragnatela. Più in alto ancora, forse qualche metro più in là rispetto al suo letto, c'è la camera di Logan. Rogue sbuffa e si rigira di nuovo, questa volta nascondendo il volto nel cuscino.

Non può farlo, si dice.

L'ultima volta che lo ha fatto è successo un vero e proprio casino, ricorda a se stessa.

Meglio non tentare di nuovo la fortuna, stabilisce.

Dieci minuti dopo sta già sgattaiolando in punta di piedi verso le scale.

  
  
Questa volta Logan è sveglio, lei bussa per annunciare la sua presenza, e nessuno viene artigliato a morte né prosciugato della propria energia vitale.

La luce è spenta, ma la luna illumina nitidamente la camera, creando un'atmosfera quasi surreale ─ eppure accogliente, a suo modo, probabilmente grazie all'odore di tabacco di cui ormai sono già pregni anche i muri.

«Non riesci a dormire, ragazzina?», domanda l'uomo, mezzo sdraiato e mezzo seduto sul letto, guardandola al di sopra della sua lattina di birra.

Rogue scuote la testa.

«Posso farti compagnia per un po'?», chiede a sua volta.

Logan alza le spalle, sposta di poco le gambe per farle spazio ai piedi del letto e si accende un altro sigaro.

«Basta che stai lontana dalla mia scorta di alcool. Per un altro paio d'anni, almeno», borbotta in risposta. «E se quel rompipalle di Ciclope verrà a dirmi che non posso fumare in camera, saprò chi andare a cercare», la avverte, soffiandole contro una nuvoletta di fumo.

Rogue non batte ciglio di fronte alla minaccia, anzi sorride e si accomoda sul letto; dopo un momento di esitazione, inizia a raccontargli della sua giornata. Non crede che Logan sia molto interessato alle sue chiacchiere sui compagni di classe e le lezioni, ma lui non la interrompe mai, né le fa capire di esserne infastidito ─ in un paio di momenti, a dire il vero, la ragazza è quasi sicura di averlo visto sorridere un pochino ─ quindi continua a parlare a ruota libera, con una confidenza che non sa da dove viene, e che pure nessuno dei due ha fatto fatica ad accettare.

E quando Logan, ad un certo punto, posa casualmente un braccio sulla sua caviglia, lei si morde le labbra ed arrossisce un pochino, imbarazzata e contenta al tempo stesso, ma è abbastanza sicura che lui non possa notarlo nella penombra della stanza.

Logan, dal canto suo, che non ha mai dimenticato né le parole del professor Xavier né quelle di Jean, non le dà alcuna ragione per credere diversamente.  
  



End file.
